the transference of the knight
by Thedarr24 and Draconis23
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo met another substitute soul reaper that didn't give off a spiritual pressure then as he converses with the anomaly a portal of sort sucks him and the stranger to a new world with our favorite little red reaper and the anomaly shows his experience with getting pull33ed to different worlds. (OC) (Ichigo) (RWBY) *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I HOLD NO OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE ANIME OR OTHER SHOWS *BESIDES THE FIRST OC SO BACK OFF* THEY EACH BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Ichigo's perspective:  
I've been sensing this weird spiritual pressure maybe I should find out what is causing it. Oh s*** a hollow now of all times I don't have my combat pass to change into a soul reaper.

"Duck if you want to live." a voice says. Huh who is that I don't recognize the voice? OH NO! *Ichigo duck's*. "Phew that was close for a second there I thought you weren't going to duck and that would have been bad." The voice says with a laugh. Hold on a second, now I remember that voice belongs to. "Man Ichigo how long are you gonna stay on the ground for." Michael says. Now you might not know this but just recently a new kid moved into town with his family and transfered to my class. I didn't realize it until now but I started sensing that strange spiritual pressure around the time he showed up.

"Wait Michael your a soul reaper!?" I shout the question at him as I quickly grabbing him by the collar.

"Hmm. So that is what the people who have these blades are called." Michael says not even taking note of the fact that I had lifted him off the ground.

"What how could you not know that you weild a zanpakuto! Wait are you saying that you are a substitute soul reaper as well?" I say finally putting him down.

"So that is the official name for my partner here." He says pulling a zanpakuto in its sheath out of nowhere.

"Hang on a minute here how did you do that? You didn't even change into soul reaper form yet you can manifest your zanpakuto into physical form. How are you able to do that?" I ask in repeating myself because it was strange.

"Now hang on just one minute I have been answering a lot of questions on my end I think it is your turn." Michael says giving me a look that said just answer my questions or else and I knew I was at a disadvantage here so I just nodded not wanting to be killed by one of my newest classmates.

"Good so..." He never got to finish because at that moment a portal suddenly opened up beneath us

"bleep" I hear him say as we we get pulled into the strange red portal.

Michael's veiw:  
Well fudge this I'm getting pulled to yet another world I just hope this one doesn't take up to much time what happened to Ichigo I hope he wasn't pulled in with me. I reach the bottom and land softly just to hear a thud next to me. "Fudge my life to living hell!" I say as I look next to me as I see Ichigo now in his soul reaper form which surprised me because I didn't realize that he was a soul reaper as he called them as well. "Damn it! Hey Ichigo you okay down there?" I ask my unwilling companion in this new adventure.

"Yes Michael I am perfectly fine!" He says almost spitting venom as he said it. "Anyways where are we?" Ichigo asks me

'Jesus he better not be as bad as rem at reading the situation.' "I have absolutely no idea" I say realizing that we were in the middle of an ally. "But if any of my previous adventures are anything to go off of we need to find some way of collecting any data that might tell us about this place." I finish.

"Did you just say previous adventures. How many times has this happen to you?" Ichigo inquires with a look of what I can only describe as concern. "Seven and don't worry about it in all other worlds you age slower basically every month has averaged about 5 minutes in each different world. So don't worry we have plenty of." *BANG* "time. Well let's go check out what caused that." I say rushing towards the gunshot.

"Michael wait aren't we supposed to avoid changing the time line of different worlds?" Ichigo asks as he runs to catch up with me.

"So far no one has tried to lock me up so I see no problem with it" I say as reach the origin of the gunshot to see a small girl with a scythe bigger than her taking on a group of thugs. "Well this just doesn't look anything near fair to me" I say as I casually walk up to the girl. "Mind if I take out a few of these guys I need a chance to blow off a little steam?" I ask her. She just nods and I say thank turn and "who wants to taste the ground first?" I ask as I approach the group of would be criminals they suddenly change there weapons into guns and open fire startling me then I smirk. "Really *hands blur* you are going to have to try harder than that to even scratch me." *ping ping ping* The bullets they shot start hitting the ground as they fall out of my hands. "Now my turn don't worry I won't kill you but this is going to hurt." I finish as I disappeared from almost everyone's sight

"gahh!" The thugs say as they all hit the ground. I walk over to the girl

"Sorry I guess I knocked them all out on you." I apologize then I notice that her eyes are wide in amazement.

"You were worth every cent truly" I hear someone say. What there was one I didn't see I turn around and see a man in a bowler hat when did he get there. The man suddenly points his cane at us "Sorry little red and um kid sorry to cut this short but I have places to be and dust to steal." He says catching me off guard for the second time today as he shots something at us I realize that catching it would be useless so I just pick up the girl as I carry her to the top of a nearby building to avoid the blast. Then I hear a chopper.

"dang it your not getting away!" I shout as the bowler hat guy gets on a chopper pointing my fingers as words pop into my head "Hado #4 byakurie" I say as a littoral beam of lightning shots from my fingers blasting a propeller off unfortunately it comes flying at me and the girl.' Dag nabit.' I put my body in front of the girl to protect her and brace myself then... nothing I look back and see a purple barrier and the chopper the bowler hat guy was in explode a far ways away.

"Come with me" says the lady who just saved me a whole ton of explaining.

"Oh my gosh! A real life huntress!" The girl screams "And you can shoot lighting out of your fingers how did you do that!" she continues looking at me with pleading eyes. "Don't know I just did it." I say with a shrug. "By the way I never introduced myself my name is Michael and my companion over there is named Ichigo. Mind telling us your name?" I finish as we start walking into what looks like a police station.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." The girl now named Ruby says as we sit at the table we were led to when suddenly cuff float up from who knows were and locks our arms to the table.

"Wait! What! Why are you cuffing us to the table!" Ichigo and I shout in unison at the lady who brought us here.

"Stay here there is someone who would like to speak to you." She says giving us a glare the stop Ichigo and Ruby in there tracks while I asked

"Who would want to speak with us." The lady just stands there for a moment before saying.

"You know if it was up to me I would send you home with a pat on the back..." Ichigo and Ruby's hopes start rising and I see it in there eye having guessed where this was going.

"*smack* And a slap on the wrist." She finishes emphasizing the point by smacking her riding crop on the table startling all of us. (YES EVEN ME) Just then the door opens and in walks a man in a lab coat with a plate of cookies and three cups of what smelled like tea. As he offers us the cups I take it graciously then when I look at the plate he brought I see it empty and crumbs all over Ruby's face then suddenly the man draws into Ruby's personal space and says.

"You have ... silver eyes." Huh what dose that mean "Now down to business how would you 3 like to come to my school?" The man asks catching all of us of guard.

"Oh my gosh YES YES YES!" Ruby exclaims practically punching me in her excitement.

"Not a chance." Ichigo proclaims quikly.


	2. Chapter 2

"I very much appreciate the offer but before I can accept your offer I have to make one thing clear me and my companion here are not from this world." I state drawing everyone's attention to me.

"That is absolutely preposterous." The lady that brought us here says in reply to my words bit the man raises his hand telling her to stop.

"If what you say is true how would you prove this to me?" He asks with clear expectancy in his voice.

"Give me your head so that I may show you my adventures." I say with a look that said only you are to see this understood.

"OK" The man states simply drawing a chuckle from me "What is so funny?" He asks clearly confused by my reaction.

"I apologize but this is the first time someone has ever actually accepted my demands without fear that it might be a trap." I say "Here." I finish as I place my free hand on his head we are still for a moment then I remove my hand from his head asking "That good enough proof for you?"

"Yes without a doubt you two are from a different world" He replies then says "I am professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy and this is my assistant miss Goodwitch."

After he introduced them I said hello and then "If your offer still stands I would like to accept your offer from earlier."

"By all means of course." He says almost seeming to laugh at my question. Then he says "but I must warn you our school is not for the faint of heart or the weak willed."

"Oh me and you both know that will not be a problem for me." I say in response to that.

 **THE NEXT DAY (OK talking in specific people's points of veiw is starting to get annoying so yeah that is done)**

"Hey Ichigo before we board this aircraft there is something that I have to ask you." Michael starts saying as they start walking towards the bullhead.

"What is it?" Ichigo responds realizing by Michael's tone of voice that this was serious.

"Is it common to be unable to call upon or even hear your zanpakuto after reaching shikai?" Michael asks clearly confused by the whole soul reaper zanpakuto thing. Ichigo stops in his tracks realizing the severity of this little question.

"You have got to be kidding me, how long have you had your soul reaper powers!" Ichigo nearly shout while in conjunction with looking like he was about to bite his companions head off.

"I've had my powers since about two maybe three years back." Michael responds trying to get as much information as he could about the powers he previously had.

"And in that time did you ever not hear your zanpakuto after reaching out for it." Ichigo asks hopeful that this issue was a common occurrence.

"No he has never taken this long to respond to me calling out for him." Michael says hopping that Ichigo would know how to remedy this.

' $*# ' Ichigo starts thinking but by this time they had already boarded the airship and the crowd separates the party of two Michael manages to get out of the crowd but Ichigo got caught and was stuck till the end of the flight meanwhile Michael meets up with Ruby and her sister just after a blonde teen rushes past the two. Whoa motion sickness that can't be fun but hey at least he was able to.

"EEEK!" never mind Michael finishes thinking looking at the location the noise came from realizing that Ruby's sister Yang had puke on her shoes and put two and two together.

"Hey Ruby" Michael says as he approached the two "how's your trip going?" He finishes trying to strike up a conversation to save the blondes life because if what Ruby says about her sister is true then messing with her look could be the last thing you do.

"Oh hey Michael." Ruby replies noticing that I was alone "What happened to Ichigo?"

"Well let's just say he decided to go with the crowd" Michal answered knowing that Ichigo would want to get out of that crowd as soon as possible.

"So this is the guy that you were all excited about last night." Ruby's sister says drawing a exasperated denial from Ruby with her trying to explain that it was the fact that he could shoot lightning out of his fingers. Michael and Yang both just laugh at her reaction after that Yang introduces herself.

"HI I'm Yang by the way thanks for helping my little sister out." Yang says holding out her hand.

"Michael, and it is no problem I needed to blow off steam anyways." Michael says taking her hand.

"Well thanks for shocking things up for my sister lightning rod." She says trying to get a laugh out of everyone.

"Huh. I don't remember ever getting struck by lightning in my lifetime." Michael says clearly not getting the fact that she had just tried and failed to make a joke.

"Wow tough crowd" She says while thinking did he seriously just say that.

"Oh yeah I might have forgot to say this but... NO JUST NO!" Michael shouts causing everyone who is within a 6 ft radius of him to jump back.

"Holy why did you do that!" Yang yells at him but he is too busy laughing his butt off just then they reach their destination.

"Well I have to get going so see you guys at the assembly." Michael says while rushing off to what looks like a forge. Then when Ruby looks back she notices her sister is gone so as she starts stepping back and almost trips over someone's luggage.

If Ichigo hadn't caught up to her when he did and so they walked off only to see a black haired girl with a bow in her hair rush by then while looking around they realize that they are lost as Michael shows up with Jaune the blond who puked on Yang's shoes and says, "Hey are you guys lost or something I mean come on this is a path with only one way to go and yet you still get lost. Well anyways come on we have to hurry up to not miss the assembly."

" Finally we can get where we're supposed to be." The three teen say as Michael leads them to the assembly. Once they get there Yang calls them over.

"Hey I saved you guys a spot."

"Thanks for getting spots for me and Ichigo as well" Michael says when suddenly a white haired girl appears behind him.

"You. You are lucky that we weren't blown sky high by your little experiment!"

"Jesus Hannaman Christ not again I already apologize for that princess." Michael says in a start at the newcomer."

"Oh and you expect that to change the fact that we nearly blew up." She says while crossing her arms at him.

"Hey he apologized why can't you leave him alone." Ruby says stepping between us.

"Hey aren't you a little young to be here this a combat school for training people to fight the Grimm. It isn't the place for a little girl like you." The new girl says.

"OK now that is the last straw you can yell at me but to insult my friend now that I will not stand for." Michael says stepping up to her and he starts giving off a murderous aura that makes everyone shiver but yet in an instant it is gone. "Shoot sorry I didn't mean to give off that much bloodlust." Michael says rushing off till he gets out side then flash steps as Ichigo calls it up to the window to hear the announcement that Ozpin gives.

"I will keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge would free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far it is up to you to take the first step." and after saying that he leaves then miss Goodwitch tells us that we will all be sleeping in the ballroom at night Ichigo asks Yang, Ruby, and Jaune if they had seen Michael.

"Nope." Ruby and Jaune.

"Not yet how can he be so good at hiding." Yang.

"You would be surprised at the difference in your hiding ability as you mindset changes." The disembodied voice of Michael says touch the small group.

"Whoa!" they all exclaim as they search for the origin of his voice "why does he sound so close?". Then out of nowhere a pillow plants itself in Ichigo's face as Michael says " Now be quiet I want to sleep."

"Thank you" someone else says. After that the lights go out and almost everyone slept soundly.

"Good they are finally all asleep I have to make this fast." A voice says but no one will know who do to everyone else being asleep.

In the morning everyone got up to get breakfast and then headed to the cliff for initiation when Ruby and Yang get there they see Michael with a giant half blade half staff on his back as well as a spear.' Gez those are some big weapons he has there,' both sisters think when they see this then Ichigo walks up to me a sword almost as tall as him hanging from his back,' oh come on enough with the oversized weapons already.' they both start thinking as Michael suddenly draws the spear turns and launches it when everyone finally sees it it passes through the trees to land on the ground below.

"OK why did you just do that?" Ichigo, Yang, and Ruby ask. "Landing strategy." Michael responds simply.

"What?!" everyone who is there asks seemingly surprised by his response.

"Well if you would take the time and look at what he wants us to stand on you would see that they function like levers so as to send us deep into the forest." Michael explains as the last of the people show up Jaune being the last one to finally get to the cliff. As each student takes up position Michael is lost in his own thoughts I wonder how we will be assigned teams if what he just said is true then we will be in teams of two but yet teams are supposed to have four members so.

"Any questions." Ozpin finishes.

"I have one." Michael says.

"Yes" Ozpin replies.

" How do you plan on assigning pairs to one another?" Michael asks.

"That is a good question maybe you will be able to figure it out when you finish the initiation." Was Ozpin's response telling Michael that he was not just going to give him the answers.

"OK." Was the last thing Michael says before he is launched but while in the air he pulls out his sword and rides it like a surfboard with fire coming from the tip and flies to about where the spear landed as everyone else is launched from the cliff.

When Ruby lands she instantly starts running while thinking,' ok gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang.' "Yang, Yang." She calls out with her mind racing. 'Well there's always Michael he's strong, fast, and best of all can make awesome weapons, then there is Ichigo he's nice also looks like he can fight but I don't know if I could manage to hold a conversation with him. There's Jaune he's nice plus he's funny but I don't think he would be good in a fight. Ok so who do I know at this school Yang, Michael, Ichigo, Jaune, and...' her thoughts trail off as she comes to a stop with Weiss which apparently was her name right in front of her they look at each other and Weiss just walks away hears a noise looks up sees Jaune stuck in a tree turns around says. "This does not in any way make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby says happily.

Yang is flying through the air using her shotgun gauntlets to continue until she hits a tree and has to land with a roll she takes off running saying "nailed it."

"Well that is definitely a thing." Michael says as a group of giant Beowolves approach him all of the Grimm at least twice the size they should be.

"What happened to those Grimm?" Miss Goodwitch asks Ozpin as they watch the students from above.

"I don't know Glynda I do not know." Ozpin responds "But let us see how this turns out." He finishes.

"Well puppies who wants to die first." Michael says taking his sword off his back and pulling his spear out of an Ursa. "So... come on." Michael taunts drawing the spear back then the Grimm charge as Michael lets fly the spear with a byakurai to send it flying at extreme speed through 4 of the Grimm as the others surrounded him. "Heh what a loose ring." Realizing how weak his opponents were he pulls up his scarf around his mouth to keep any blood from getting in his mouth as one of the beast rushes from behind him and Michael immediately sees that this is the alpha and that it has a scythe in its back so with his sword he beheaded the beast and ripped the scythe out of its back then moving at speeds that shouldn't have been possible due to the giant weapons he had he destroyed the rest of the Grimm thinking.' wow this broken scythe cuts really well.'

As he kills the last of his opponents a girlish voice says." Well those guys didn't see that coming then again neither did I. Did you get stronger or something."

"No way in hell Charlotte how did you get into this dimensions and why don't you look any older than when we met two years ago." Michael says in utter shock.

"What are you talking about Michael you left our dimension just about two weeks ago but when you left angel started back up somehow and blasted me through the portal you went through then I wound up here." Charlotte says confused with my reaction. Oh yeah Charlotte is a blonde haired girl with lilac eyes and even though she's a good head shorter than me give her a gun and she will give you a new set of breathing holes.

"Wait just how long were you adrift in the void transit dimension? Because time travel the slowest there literally one day in the void dimension measured out to be a full year in the dimension I originally come from." Michael says worry written all over his face.

"I don't know honestly but by what you say I guess I was in there for less than two days because I have been here for about three and a half weeks but I have no clue how long I was in that portal." Charlotte says looking down. Michael walks up and hugs her.

"Don't worry I will get you back to your dimension, of that you can be certain. Also don't worry if Ozpin finds out about you being from another dimension he already knows about other dimensions." Michael says trying to get her spirits up because if what he heard about the Grimm was true sadness would just attract more of the creatures. Then he decides to get them moving. "Well unless you already have a partner I guess we are teamed up now so let's start heading towards the ruins."

"You're right we really should get going." Charlotte says as we head out.

Yang is walking through the woods looking for the ruins and from the trees in front of her two Ursa charge at her as she's dodging the attack she starts getting cocky as she says. "Man you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a barrrn." But while saying this the world decided to punish and she saw a single strand of her hairs fall to the ground. "You-" She begins as the Ursa stop somehow startled by this shift in behavior. "You monsters." She screams as fire explodes around her then she charges the Ursa that last attacked her starting a killer combo that ends with the Ursa flying through the trees with a trail of fire behind it then she turns to the other one with it contemplating all of its life choices. "You want to go to." Still shouting Yang challenges the beast as a blade suddenly impacts it in the neck as the girl with the bow in her hair can be seen behind the Grimm as she removes her weapon from its neck. "I could have handled it." Yang says the other girl just smiles and they walk off.

Weiss and Ruby are walking through the woods when Weiss decides to tell Ruby. "Come on we don't have all day. And you better not slow me up." Ruby appears in front of her. "when did you." Was all Weiss could say.

"I'm not slow. Weiss you're about to see a whole new side of me that makes you think wow that Ruby is really really cool." Ruby says before she disappears from sight again. "Ruby, Ruby where are you. Is that you Ruby." Weiss asks as red eyes glow at her from the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Getsuga tensho"** Ichigo calls out as he releases a wave or blue energy from his blade killing a horde of the wolf like Grimm. Unfortunately he also cut down a couple trees in the process.

"Ahhhhh." *thud* A white haired kid hits the ground after the tree branches that were supporting him moved from under his feet. "Why did you do that!" He shouts at Ichigo as blood trickles from his nose.

"Sorry didn't think anyone was wondering around here so I cut loose a little." Ichigo replies thinking oh shoot this is my partner isn't it.

"Still you didn't have to take out a section of the forest to do that." The boy says getting angrier about this as his nose heals. "By the way the name is Nickolas looks like we are partners from here on out." Nicolas says holding out his hand.

Ichigo takes it saying "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki nice to finally get a name to the face" they both chuckle at that.

"Well do you have any clue as to where we are going?" Nicolas asks.

"No, that is why I needed to cut loose it is so easy to get lost in here without."

(Flashback) "Try not to reveal your soul reaper powers yet we have no clue how to explain them so keep it on the down low until we can just proclaim that your Getsuga Tensho is a part of your semblance." Michael says. (End)

"without what?" Nicolas asks impatiently.

"Sorry without an aerial view of the forest." Ichigo finishes.

"You can say that again." They walk of in the direction of the ruins.

Jaune is having a terrible day first he gets pinned to a locker then he got launched off a cliff without warning then he gets pinned to a tree. "Help" He calls into the forest then he hears rustling and out of the bushes a red headed girl appears looking up at him.

"Hey Jaune do you still have room room for me on your team." She asks. After making a sound like a whimpering puppy Jaune falls from the tree as girl removes her spear from the tree. As they walk off she moves a tree branch and as she let's go of it Jaune gets wiped in the face and cuts him as he let's out a yelp the girl turns around saying. "Sorry Jaune I didn't expect it to hit you."

"It's okay we Arks are built tough Phyrra." Jaune replies trying to act tough.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" Phyrra asks.

"Gazuntite" Jaune says complete not understanding.

"Jaune do you know what aura is." Phyrra.

"Pshh of course I do, do you." Jaune.

(cuts deeper into the forest) A guy with black hair and a pink stripe is suddenly attacked by a snake like Grimm as Phyrra voice over occurs. "Aura is the manifestation of our souls it is what protects us as well as separates us from the monsters" the boy dodges the attack and strikes down into the beast's skull. "They are the darkness and we are the light." Just then a white snake Grimm appears and soon shows itself to be attached to the black half then as it attacks a green glow appears around the boy's hands. Cut back to Pyrrha and Jaune.

"It's like a force field!" Jaune exclaims excitedly.

"Yes it's like a force field, would you like me to unlock yours." Phyrra asks already knowing that he would say yes. She places a hand on his cheek and one on his chest. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality." She chants as she glows and then Jaune begins to glow as well as Phyrra slumps down.

"Phyrra are you okay?" Jaune asks frantic.

"it's OK I just used my aura to unlock yours"... the cut on Jane's cheek heals." And it looks like you have a lot of it." She says standing up to leave as they head for a cave.

'Alright Weiss remember your training' she is thinking as she is surrounded by Beowolves.' Chin up, chest forward, feet separated. No not that much (her foot slides back a bit) there'. Now she charges a chamber system in her sword rotating.

"got it." Ruby says appearing out of thin air. Weiss has to change her strike at the last second to avoid hitting Ruby unfortunately this leads to the forest being set ablaze.

"Come on we have to go." Weiss furious.

"What" Ruby confused.

"Why did we run we could have handled them." Ruby starts looking at Weiss accusingly.

"Well if you had used an ounce of common sense then you would have called sooner your target then maybe I wouldn't have set the forest on fire." Weiss screams at Ruby. As they walk off Ruby cuts down a tree and from it a giant black feather fell.

With the boy with the pink stripe "braaa, braaa." Sounds are made as a orange haired girl sticks her head out from the trees. "I still don't think that is what a sloth sounds like Nora." The boy says.

"Boop." Nora apparently taps the boy on the nose.

Yang and her partner Blake arrive at the ruins to see that the artifacts they were looking for were. "Chess Pieces?" Yang says in question about the sanity of the person who put them there.

"Well looks like we weren't the first ones here." Blake says as they approach the pieces. "Now the question is which one do we take." She finishes as Michael and Charlotte show up.

"How about a cute horsey." Yang says picking up the white Knight piece.

"Well that sounds like you that is for sure." Michael says causing Yang to jump which in turn causes Michael to start laughing but as he looks up he notices that a red blob was falling and as he focuses on it he realises that it is Ruby. "Jesus Christ how can one person get into some much trouble!" The he exclaims as he literally jumps up activates his blade board and catches her but as they are heading down Jaune comes flying through knocking Michael and Ruby off the board but as they are about to crash an explosion occurs near them allowing them to land safely. Yang comes rushing over and pulls Ruby into a bear hug "you're crushing me."

"Ruby where is your partner would've thought you would have one by now also, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING!" Michael shouts causing Ruby to recoil away from him as a Ursa comes into the clearing but a pink explosion occurs behind it and it falls over.

"aww it's broken." A girl that appears to have rode here on that Ursa comes into view.

As well as the boy with a pink stripe in his hair huffing "Nora never do that again." He says not being heard by her as she suddenly is up by the relics and grabs the white rook while singing.

"I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle." As Nora's companion calls.

"NORA!"

"Coming Ren." Is her only response then.

"How could you leave me?" is heard as Michael goes to grab the relic for him and charlotte so he turns around after grabbing the black bishop to see Jaune hit the ground with Weiss on top of him.

"My back." is all the group heard him say as he lies on the ground groaning in pain then he and Ruby get up to grab their relics Ruby grabbed another white Knight piece and Jaune grabbed the other white rook. Just then when things are starting to calm down we see Phyrra, Ichigo, and Nickolas come running in with a giant lizard and Scorpion Grimm then I hear a crow like creature and see feathers raining down on us from the sky.

"Look out." He says grabbing the 2 people closest to him and rushing away then when the feathers hit they destroyed the ruins sending the relics flying everywhere one unfortunately hit Ichigo in the head giving the Grimm as chance to catch him.

"Fudge it all to Tartarus." Michael muttered as he takes off but to his dismay the lizard suddenly spread wings and dodged his attack and he hit the Scorpion armor and didn't cut but sent it back. "Come on." Michael says to Ichigo as he hears **"Getsuga-"**

"ffffffffffffffffu." *Michael ducks*

 **"-Tensho!"** Ichigo finishes and a wave of blue energy flies off his blade cutting a gash in the beast's armor but our aerial combatants dodge it.

"Jesus Hannaman Christ are you trying to kill me!" Michael jumps up and shouts at Ichigo.

"Hey I gave you time to get down." Ichigo cuts back and Michael shrugs and runs to the rest of the group. While running Ichigo picks up what hit him and it turns out to be a black bishop piece. Then a fireball separates Ichigo, Michael, Charlotte, and Nicolas from the rest the group.

"Um. Did the lizard suddenly get a lot bigger?" Nicolas asks.

"Well I feel like swearing right now." Michael says taking up a battle stance with the broken scythe in his one hand but the other seems to be hanging at his side.

Ichigo asks "I think this is one of the situations that you talked about. Right?" His sword at his side loosely.

"Huh?" Both of our partners ask us in confusion. Nicolas then says.

"Well I have to ask. How are we going to hit it up there?"

"Yes Ichigo this is definitely one of those flipping situations that I was talking about!"

"Good." Ichigo says as he disappears.

"Just knock it down if you don't kill it with your first shot!" Michael shouts at the sky. Confused yet again they look up and nearly lose their lower jaws as Ichigo is standing right in front of the wyvern. **"ban-"** The wyvern charges him and Michael suddenly stands between their two partners **"-KAI!"** Ichigo finishes causing a blast of energy knocking the wyvern back but his other 3 companions get none of it because Michael countered his sudden extreme blast of overwhelming spiritual pressure with a precise wave of his own to keep the other two members of the group safe. Then when the three look up again Ichigo is gone from the spot he was standing in before.

 **"GETSUGA TENSHO."** is heard as a giant black blade of energy impacts the Grimm and cuts off one of it's wings grounding it as well as creating a gash in the side of the beast.

Just then Michael charges forward with his scythe and cuts easily through the joint of the other wing. "Well this thing has some very tough scales." Michael and Ichigo say as the ladder of the two lands.

"Um care to explain how the heck you guys were able to not only remove a Black Flamespitter wing but also cut through it's scales, also what the-"

"BLEEP" (Michael.)

"- Happened to your sword Ichigo?" Nicolas asks frantic from the insanity of the situation.

"We'll explain later right now I think we have bigger fish to fry." Michael and Ichigo start saying but Michael couldn't resist put the extra words in.

 **"Are you finally ready?"** Avoice says to michael in his head.

With the others. After being knocked back by the explosion the 8 kids still in a giant group notice that the deathstalker and the nevermore were still on them so they take off trying to get the two creatures away. When they get far enough away they are approaching another set of ruins but as they are crossing a bridge the nevermore flies through knocking Blake off but she uses a ribbon tied to her weapon to make a makeshift grappling hook and pulls herself up on the side with most of their group, then Jaune sees Pyrrha and Ren are the only two on the other side for dealing with the Deathstalker.

"we need to help them." He says to the person nearest to him which was Nora. Then she changed her grenade launcher into a hammer and slams it down sending Jaune across the chasm then uses a shot of her weapon to propel herself across. That was when they felt it a sudden blast of immense pressure but then another pressure appeared and almost seemed to provide a shield for them. Strangely enough the Grimm reacted in interest to the first one but in complete disdain for the second. Then they see a giant black wave of energy and if you could imagine their faces well let's just say the floor would be your home for the next hour. After that a kind of agreement seemed to pass between the teens and the Grimm.

"Um how about we don't ask and just kill each other." And with that the fight commenced with Yang hopping into the Nevermore's mouth and blasting shotgun shells down its gullet (I can't wordz right now). As her sister is doing that Ruby has an idea.

With Pyrrha and Jaune distracting the deathstalker attention Nora jumps up and brings her hammer crashing down onto its armored skull cracking it then it uses its stinger to try to kill Nora while she recovered but Ren blocks it by shooting the stinger knocking it off course and nearly dislodged the thing but only Jaune noticed it but immediately draws Phyrra attention to it and he makes a throwing motion and she instantly understands and starts charging towards him he plants his knee and let's her jump off his shield as she throws hers knocking it he stinger off and stabbing into the cracks Nora made then she slams down on it to kill the beast then as they turn around to see Ruby's plan come to fruition Ruby is riding her scythe on Blake's bow that Blake and Yang were pulling it tight while Weiss was using one of her gliffs to hold Ruby on the bow that was when they noticed that the Nevermore's tail was frozen to the cliff that was when the plan came together. Ruby was launched, she then further sped herself up using her semblance, when she impacted the cliffs surface Weiss uses her gliffs to give Ruby foot holds then using her semblance Ruby combines it with the recoil from her sniper rifle to lift her and the massive Grimm up the side and at the top she be heads the beast. Just then the world just felt off like all of a sudden the gods have chosen to remove all life and you were just waiting for death to come and take your life away from you.


	4. Chapter 4

(With Michael's group.)

'Where am I' Michael starts thinking the last thing he remembered a voice had asked **"are you finally ready?"** Now he was drifting in a sea of blood and dark emotions but the strange thing was even though he felt heavy he didn't sink. It was like some invisible strings held him up then he noticed a black dragon in the white sky and that was when the white dragon surfaced from the strange sea.

"Who are you!" He demanded to the white dragon.

 **"Ha! You claim to know your power yet you are unable to figure out that I am your zanpakuto."** The white dragon says.

"No that isn't possible In'yanron is up there." Michael says pointing at the black dragon in the sky. Then suddenly the dragon comes down and laughed at him.

 **"You see kid we are both your zanpakuto but I am not In'yanron I am Ragnar a sort of offshoot of Ragnorak he is the power you have been using."** The now named Ragnar says pointing at the white dragon.

"So this whole time I was using his powers then why were you talking to me?" Michael asks.

 **"Because you couldn't hear him."** Ragnar says.

"Then why didn't you give me your true name?" Michael.

 **"Because your body would not have been able to handle his influence you would have lost control."** In'yanron says to him.

"I see but now I am ready is that what you are saying?" Michael asks dejected.

 **"Yes"** they both say in unison. **"Now go your friends need you."** Still in unison they spend me out of my inner world. What i saw when i came to was Nicolas with his knives appear from a shadow on the dragonoide creatures back. But then he noticed something else.

"Why in the name of all things Holy dose that thing have its wings back as well as two heads?!" Michael shouts at no one in particular.

"Well according to Nicolas this is a mutated rare breed of these creatures. They apparently can be born with the ability to regrow it's head with an additional one if the original is cut off it also appears to have the ability to regenerate it's cells to remove wounds and to regrow lost appendages." Charlotte explains to him then when she looks back.

"Wait what happened to your scythe and where did you get that cloak."

"Cloak don't know, scythe now sword, explanation, later." Michael says quickly standing up and walking towards the beast. "Ichigo, Nicolas, get back with Charlotte things are going to get dicey and I don't want any of you hurt." Michael says in a tone that set all on edge.

"Michael you can't handle this alone it didn't die even after I cut off its head." Ichigo says but then Michael just looks at him and hits him with a wave of spiritual pressure that caused him to feel suffocated.

"Do it." Michael says once and Ichigo didn't complain again after all he saw the look in Michael's eyes that said' I am going to do this so stay out of my way.'

"Fine just don't die ok."

"Don't worry I didn't plan to also protect them I don't know if I will be able to control my spiritual pressure when I do this." Michael states grimly.

"Okay don't worry about them just worry about the enemy in front of you." Ichigo says.

"Do you practice thievery or does it just come naturally to you." Michael says laughing as he continues to approach the abnormal Black Flamespitter. "Now it is time for this poser to die." Michael says as a black wing seems to form on his back "Now FALL INTO DARKNESS AND DESTROY ALL THAT OPPOSE YOUR FATE. OBLITERATE RAGNAR!" Michael shouts as the wing suddenly wraps around him and as the wyvern creature blasts him with fire the wing around Michael unfurled and he caught the fire blast and condensed it then as he condensed the fire it turns white "You want to play with fire well then try to replicate this heat at least 10 fold and maybe you'll burn me." Then when the fire was condensed enough you could see Michael but now he has a black and white wing and his eyes had changed color one red and one gold plus instead of having his usual slightly tan skin he has segmented black dragon skin on his arms, legs, and upper body while most of his face was left uncovered but to be honest that just made it scarier. Why the wyvern Chose to flee at that moment we do not know but it didn't get far "Where do you think you are going." Michael says as he sweeps his clawed hand down in two strokes and with that the wyvern's wings were cut off again and as it crashed Michael throws the fireball in his hand. The explosion that ensued consumed an easy 300 foot radius that everyone was lucky enough to be out of. "Well now that that is over." Michael says as the form he was in disperses as his katana reappears in his hand. Then he collapses in a coughing fit until he coughs up a decent amount of blood.

' **Now do you see why I was reluctant to give you this power till now.'** Ragnar says in sequence with the coughing.

"Yes God damn that hurt." Michael says under his breath.

"Holy **** you look like you just were dragged through a pit of mud with a war going on all around you." Ichigo says as he appears next to Michael.

"Whatever let's just go we need to finish the initiation." Michael says standing up but Ichigo caught a glimpse of crimson in the grass and seeing no cuts anywhere on Michael he wondered where it came from but suspected that Michael pushed himself too far. But he made no comment so as to get them back to the cliff quicker.

(Later that day)

" team CRDL. led by Cardin Winchester. Next for collecting the white rook piece we have Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune to form team JNPR. Led by Jaune Ark." Ozpin continues. "Next for collecting the black bishop piece we have Michael, Ichigo, Charlotte, and Nicolas forming team MICN (Pronounced mission). Led by Michael um you apparently don't have a last name would you care to share?" Ozpin asks suddenly realizing the memories that the boy shared with him never mentioned his last name. "Well where I was raised I never got a chance to hear my last name. You see my family died before they got a chance to tell me when I would remember. My world from the moment I could weild a blade was kill or be killed unfortunately I never got a chance to know anyone else in my family. So I guess you could give me one if you prefer." Michael says in a flat tone but everyone could swear a shadow crossed his face.

"Hmm I see well I have hope that we can leave your last name to your team and classmates." Ozpin says as team MICN walks off the stage. "Finally for collecting the white Knight piece we have Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake. They will form team RWBY led by Ruby Rose."

"WHAT!" Both Ruby and Weiss say in unison.

"Now I do hope that in your time here you learn to trust your allies and your friends." Ozpin finishes as he walks off.

"Well that was a thing" Michael says as he looks at his scroll and a message tells him and his team where their dorms are. Then all the groups disperse and head to there rooms of course team MICN gets to there's before the other groups because they had left a little quicker.

"Well this is pretty small" Nicolas says inspecting the room.

"Yes well we didn't bring much stuff so we won't take up all the room, but the problem is we only have one shower so we are going to have to work out a schedule for showers so Charlotte can get a shower without risking being seen naked by us." Michael says wondering what the best way to handle this was. Just then they hear noises that sounded almost like construction coming from next door.

"Well let's go see who is causing the racket." Ichigo says. As the team walks next door they find Ruby and her team building what looked like bunk beds one held up by books and the other held up by ropes.

"That cannot be structurally sound." Charlotte says. The entire RWBY team whips around to see their fellow classmates staring from the doorway at their makeshift bunk beds.

"Well we uh kinda needed the room for our stuff so yeah." Ruby says almost nervously.

"Well it is a great way to save space but might I suggest you get a more solid build between the beds that way they won't fall." Nicolas says inspecting the bunk beds that the other team had built.

"Well we probably need to finish setting up so seeya." Michael says as he walks back to their room which was right next door. "Wait… that might just be it." Michael says suddenly rushing back to team RWBY's dorm. "Um I just realized this but if possible would you girls be willing to let Charlotte use the shower in this room so we don't run the risk of interrupting her while she is in the shower." Michael pleads.

"Well that depends on what you have to offer us." Yang says getting a look in her eyes that scared Michael.

"Alright deal but only if you are able to come up with it in 2 weeks." Michael says.

 **-to be continued-**

 **Thedarr 24: sorry to cut this chapter a little short, but draconis has decided to put The transference of the knight on hiatus for now. But he does have a message:**

 **thank you all for reading & leaving reviews.**

 **So until the next time, seeya later**


End file.
